The invention relates to a novel surgical screw magazine comprising a holding device and a plurality of surgical screws.
Screw magazines comprising a holding device and a plurality of screws arranged thereon are known per se in the general art of fastening and are disclosed for example in DE 101 62 635 A1.
However, these screw magazines are not suited for use in the field of surgery because of the risk of injury to bones and tissue in the vicinity of the site of application, making their use in the field of surgery prohibitive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means which allows the surgeon to use screws in a gentle and time-efficient manner, particularly in the setting of craniotomy.